


Brother Wolf

by clv44



Series: From Screen to Page [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adaptation, Episode s06e04, From Screen to Page, Gen, POV Jon Snow, POV Sansa Stark, Reunions, this scene makes me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clv44/pseuds/clv44
Summary: Jon and Sansa always disliked each other. But years of suffering and separation can make a brother out of an outcast and a sister out of a brat.An adaptation of the Sansa/Jon reunion hug from season 6.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Sansa Stark
Series: From Screen to Page [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594162
Kudos: 17





	Brother Wolf

Jon fought the stiffness in his joints as he collected his meager belongings. The spell had left him feeling old and he still couldn't shake the weariness of death from him. Eddison was in the room with him, but Jon ignored him. He knew Eddison wasn't happy about his decision to leave the Watch. Neither were any of his brothers, for that matter.

"Where're you gonna go?" Eddison asked. Jon looked at him; the man held Longclaw in his hand, studying the hilt and scabbard.

"South," Jon replied, stuffing a pair of gloves into his saddlebag.

"What're you gonna do?" Eddison was no longer looking at him, staring out the window at the light falling snow.

"Get warm," Jon said, smiling. The jest did nothing to wipe the scowl off Edd's face. He walked over to Jon and laid Longclaw on the table before him, leaning in so that Jon had nowhere to look but in his face.

"I was with you at Hard Home," he whispered. "We saw what's out there." He said this softly, as if speaking too loudly might bring the Whites breaking down the Wall. "We know it's coming here. How can you leave us now?"

Jon stood his ground, fixing Edd with the same piercing stare he would give a charging army. "I did everything I could. You know that."

Edd shouted. "You swore a vow!"

"Aye! I pledged my life to the Night's Watch! I _gave_ my life!"

"For all nights to come!"

"They _killed_ me, Edd! My own brothers!" Jon was shouting over Edd now, his face contorted in pain as the scars on his chest screamed with the memory of that night. The stabbing, the ice cold steal tearing through his skin and muscles. The look of sorrow and regret on the faces of his own men even as they pierced him with their blades. "You want me to stay here after _that?_ "

Edd's answer was cut off by the sound of a horn piercing the air. It was a horn of arrival; somebody was at the gate.

* * *

Sansa's heart was pounding as the gate to Castle Black opened slowly. It rumbled like the sound of a thousand horse's hooves. Brienne led her and Podrick forward, past the two guards in black standing sentry and into the courtyard of the castle. The yard was a bustle of activity, men and women both worked away at swords and armor, the clanging of hammers filling the open air. Sansa was shocked to find Wildlings walking amongst the brothers of the Night's Watch. She had heard the rumors that Jon had joined forces with the King Beyond the Wall, but she had never expected to see them this side of the wall.

Brienne grabbed hold of her sword as she caught the eye of a red haired Wildling man. He was staring at them, as was everybody else in the courtyard. Sansa looked around wildly, partially to keep a close eye on any threats and partially... well, she didn't even know if she wanted to find Jon. How do you face somebody who, the last time you saw them, had been an annoyance? A blot in your life that you treated like less than human?

Her party dismounted and she met the eyes of the onlookers. _You are a Stark of Winterfell_ , she reminded herself. _And you have faced worse than any of these men can do to you._ She set her face in stone, looking at them with a stare that said _You cannot harm me. You cannot break me._ It seemed to be working, as Wildlings and Night's Watch alike turned away from her gaze. She turned around and her heart leapt into her throat. There he was, on top of a flight of stairs leading up to the barracks. Her bastard brother, Jon. He was staring at her, open-mouthed, and she met his gaze, though with much less confidence than when she had met the eyes of his men. What did he think of her, she wondered. He must be remembering, as she is now, every cruel and unkind thing she ever did to him. How she only ever called him her "half-brother." How she never even smiled at him when in private, only doing so to show how much of a kind, sweet lady she was before company.

Jon descended the stairs slowly, never taking his eyes off her. Sansa tried to calm her breathing as she stared back at him. He was no longer the bastard boy she had left at Winterfell. He was the leader of the Night's Watch, a man grown, with long hair slicked back and hardened muscled underneath his pitch black leather armor. She was surprised how relieved she was to see him. She had not seen any of her family since Father had been executed. She would never see her mother or brother Robb again. She had no idea where Arya, Brann and Rickon were. As far as she knew they could be dead. Jon, her father's bastard, was the only family she might have left. She might've thought of it as an insult, once upon a time. Her entire family dead except for the one she didn't love. But now all she felt was relief and love that she had never allowed to settle in her heart at the sight of him alive and well.

Jon stopped a few feet ahead of her and Sansa held her breath. She wanted to hug him, but she knew he would never accept it. She had been a beast to him all those years at Winterfell, holding him at arms length and never once treating him how a sister should treat a brother. She couldn't never forgive herself for that, so how could _he_ possibly forgive her?

Then, Jon ran to her and she couldn't hold it back anymore. With a sudden sob, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was surprised when he took her in his arms, lifting her up and holding her so tightly she thought she wouldn't be able to breath. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. His arms were warm and solid and an unspoken forgiveness that she didn't deserve. The embrace felt like more than herself and Jon; Sansa felt as though every Stark, living and dead, was in that embrace, surrounding them and protecting them from the harsh world outside the walls of Castle Black. She never wanted to let go; she wanted to keep him safe in her arms forever. She had lost everybody in her family. She wouldn't lose him too.


End file.
